His new favorite
by lysjelonken
Summary: She's his new favorite... Jisbon drabble-oneshot-thing.


**His new favorite**

**Guess what I did today? Me and my mom went on a MISSION to find the Mentalist DVD's! For some weird reason, our favorite video store doesn't stock it. So we went on a Mission Impossible (which mainly consisted out of her driving and me singing the Mission Impossible theme song on repeat) and went through all the video shops in town. Found it at the third store! Why am I telling you this? Heck if I know!**

**Disclaimer: People! When will you get it! I don't own, already!

* * *

**

His new favorite colour is green. It used to be blue - hence the blue car, blue teacup and saucers, large amounts of blue shirts and suits in his wardrobe. But today her eyes were green, and it was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It might've been the lighting, or what she wore, or her mood. Whatever the reason, they were as bright as emeralds and amazingly beautiful.

Green is also the colour of grass and trees and it symbolizes growth and renewal and all that jazz. But it's the colour of her eyes, and that's why it's his new favorite colour.

His new favorite smell is cinnamon. Years ago, during his childhood, he decided it was candy floss and popcorn. But that time he was blind he noticed that she smells like cinnamon. Today, while on a case, he was standing behind her and the wind blew. Her hair was loose and curly and it blew right close to his face. The sweet scent of cinnamon overwhelmed him and suddenly he couldn't think of anything else. Not of the witness with the shifty eyes or the wife of the victim who's sleeping with his brother. All he could think about was how sweet her hair smells.

Cinnamon can also remind you of pancakes and all kinds of delicious desserts. But her hair smells of it, and that's why it's his new favorite smell.

His new favorite song is _More than words_ – the song they danced to at the reunion. He can't exactly remember what his favorite song was before… He guesses it probably just changed every time he listened to the radio. But since that case at the high school reunion, when she danced with him, and her head was rested so lightly against his shoulder, he couldn't get that damned song out of his head. Today it played on the radio, when they were in the SUV driving to the case, and he couldn't help but sing along. Rigsby (in the driver's seat) gave him a weird look. He just shrugged and shut his mouth.

_More than Words_ was a beautiful ballad all way round, a good choice for a favorite song for any number of reasons. But he danced with her to it, and that's why it's his new favorite song.

His new favorite sound is her laugh. She chuckles sometimes. One day she even giggled. But it very rarely happens that she allows herself to laugh full out of her belly. It sort of pains him to say the thing that made her, finally, laugh, was him falling on his face. He gets punched on a regular basis, gets in (often hilarious) trouble more often than not. But today he tripped over a box that was just standing there in the bullpen. What it was doing there, he'll never know. All he knows is that the embarrassment and the pain of falling was all worth it. Because he heard her laugh like she hadn't a care in the world.

There are billions of women on Earth, and there are bound to be many with a more melodious laugh. Many who wouldn't have that adorable, albeit unladylike, snort in there either? But it's _her_ laugh, and that's why it's his new favorite sound.

His new favorite sensation is holding her. Today's case hurt her. The wife murdered her husband, leaving their three children (one girl and two younger boys, with pitch black hair) to be sent to foster care. It hit way too close to home. After the team left for the night, he found her in her office, crying. Before he could stop himself, he was at her side, hugging her way tighter than was probably appropriate for co-workers. He could encircle her petite form completely with his arms and her head fit right under his chin, like two pieces of a puzzle. She didn't sob, his strong, strong Lisbon, but there was some deep breaths taken and he could feel single, hot teardrops drop on his shirt. He didn't care.

He's held a lot of women in his lifetime (most much more suggestively than her, here). But she fits against him so perfectly, and he can look into her sad, green eyes, and he can smell her cinnamon-scented hair, and somewhere in the back of his mind, _More than words_ starts to play. And that's why it's his new favorite sensation.

All around, he'd say, Teresa Lisbon was just his favorite person.

* * *

**Short, short. Like it? Not? Got boyfriend troubles? Or maybe just want to chat? REVIEW! X**


End file.
